


Letter to Vicki

by MashiarasDream



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: D/s, Fluff, M/M, Multi, happy polyamory, jibcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-10-28 01:32:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10820934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MashiarasDream/pseuds/MashiarasDream
Summary: While getting ready for dinner in Rome, Misha tosses Jensen a letter that some fans gave him earlier that day. (Let’s face it, it’s fluff, it doesn’t have a plot.)





	Letter to Vicki

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alyeen1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyeen1/gifts).



> Maximum immersion = posting a jibcon story while at jibcon. *wonders what Jensen and Misha _are_ doing right this second.

“Read!”

“What?”

“Don’t ask, just read!”

Misha pressed the envelope into Jensen’s hand and went over to the tiny closet that he had stacked his shirts in.

 _VICKI_ , big block letters on the envelope spelled.

“Dude, why am I reading your wife’s mail? Isn’t that illegal or something?”

Misha turned halfway back to him so that Jensen could see him rolling his eyes. “They left the envelope open for exactly that reason.”

“They?”

“The girls that gave me the letter. Seriously, J, are you this dense or are you faking it?”

Jensen grumbled an annoyed huff but he obediently took out the letter.

_Dear Vicki,_

_We’re a bit sorry to use Misha as a glorified mailman but…_

Jensen chuckled. “Do you get a lot of mail for your wife?”

“It happens,” Misha shrugged out of his button-down. “You know her. She’s inspiring even without doing the dancing monkey routine.”

Jensen snorted. “You and I should learn that trick sometime.”

“Pretty sure it’s too late for us. Once a dancing monkey, always a dancing monkey. Uh, here.” Misha fished one of his Burberry shirts out of the stack. “Passing your judgement?” He held it up for Jensen to see.

“Aww, Mish, you’re so good to me, always so considerate about your fashion choices,” Jensen grinned.

“You can be glad that I love you, asshole,” Misha grumbled. “So, am I going to get dragged for the shirt or is it okay?”

A smile tugged at Jensen’s lips, Misha’s fond exasperation warming him like a well-known blanket. “I am, you know. Glad that you love me. And yeah, the shirt’s good.”

“You’re such a sap,” Misha shook his head and pulled the shirt on.  

Jensen hummed something non-committal. He’d make up for the sappiness with a few rude remarks later. Probably while Jared egged him on. Seemed to be how it usually worked. “So, what am I reading here?” he asked and waved the letter in the air.

“You’d know if you read it. You can read, right?” Misha smirked. “Though it would explain a few things on set if you were faking that as well.”

“Ha ha.” It was Jensen’s turn to roll his eyes.

He let himself fall on the bed and concentrated on the letter, glad that it was both typed and written in mostly decent English.

A few lines in, he sat back up. “Is this about – this is about…”

“Yep,” Misha confirmed. Then he smirked. “It’s not going M-rated, no worries.”

“This is two girls telling you the story about how they opened up their marriages?” Even with everything, he felt himself blush.

“Well, not _me_ exactly.”

Jensen ignored him. “Because of Vicki’s book.”

“I think that’s also not quite correct. It’s more of a _thank you for giving us the right ideas_.”

“Dude, you’re an unholy influence on everyone.”

“Not me! My wife!” Misha protested.

“Yeah, whatever you need to tell yourself. They’re at Jibcon. Giving you this letter. You do the math.”

Misha chuckled. “Are you by any chance hinting at the other name people give this con? If so, I must tell you that you’re at least as much to blame as me. I mean, we had to instate  _rules_ because you get so handsy when you’ve had apple juice.”

“But it’s good apple juice,” Jensen sulked.

“I’m not contesting it,” Misha smirked. “The quality of the apple juice is half the appeal of this con.”

“What?” Jensen protested.

“Okay, okay, you getting handsy is the other half of the appeal. The overall dreaminess would not be the same without you.”

Jensen could feel an embarrassing happy blush creep onto his face and quickly diverted from it. “Who’s the sap now?”

But of course Misha knew him way too well to buy it. “Still you,” he grinned.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever you say,” Jensen huffed but he reached for Misha to draw him in for a kiss anyway.

Misha went easily, allowing Jensen to slide his hands under the as of yet unbuttoned Burberry shirt. Jensen sighed happily into their kiss while his hands found Misha’s hipbones, softly caressing them.

Misha let him roam, up until Jensen’s hands strayed a little too close to Misha’s crotch. “We have no time, J. We’re ten minutes late already.”

“But you look hot in this shirt, Mish, and I was good and didn't touch you in public all day,” Jensen pouted and pressed a few open mouthed kisses to Misha’s chest.

Misha arched his back, a soft moan betraying him before he could get himself together enough to take a step back. “I seem to remember that a little differently. Whenever you thought you could get away with it... Though I'll admit that you gave it your best try,” he said and started doing up the buttons.

Jensen couldn’t help but stare and whine a little when all that delicious skin disappeared under fabric. “Tease,” he muttered.

Misha raised one eyebrow. “You wanna say something, J?”

“No, I guess not,” Jensen grumbled.

“Come on, spit it out,” Misha encouraged him.

“Just seems like,” Jensen hid his hands in his jeans pockets and mumbled really fast, “like I want you more than you want me.”

“Is that so?” Misha asked and his voice dropped half an octave for it, while his eyebrow stayed raised.

Jensen’s body reacted before he could, straightening up to stand at attention, his mouth going dry.

Misha noticed, of course, a smirk spreading on his face, even while he closed the last few buttons of his shirt. He stepped back into Jensen’s space, coming close enough that Jensen could feel his breath on his neck when he whispered in his ear. “I could prove you wrong, J. But it comes at a price.”

“Yeah?” Jensen’s voice was already hoarse, Misha’s closeness and that tone never having lost its potency in all the years they’d been together.

“Yeah,” Misha confirmed.

Instead of asking, Jensen turned his head towards his lover, waiting patiently. That alone would be enough to show Misha that he was willing to do what it took.

“You won’t like it,” Misha warned.

“Just tell me,” Jensen asked, voice softer than his words suggested.

“No more apple juice tonight. And no matter how good the wine is, we stick mostly with water.”

That got Jensen’s attention fast. “You have plans,” he said, suddenly breathless.

Misha smirked. “We have a hotel room to ourselves. No screaming children, no late night shoots. Just us and a reasonable call time in the morning. Not a situation I wanted to pass up,” he leaned in close again, not quite touching but enough that his body heat made Jensen shiver, “cause I _do_ want you, J. Always.”

Jensen couldn’t help himself, he crushed Misha into a kiss, roaming his mouth and letting himself be ravished in turn.

“Was that a yes?” Misha asked, panting ever so slightly, when they finally let go of each other.

“Did you expect anything else?” Jensen chuckled. “Any chance we could skip dinner?” His hands were already trying to find Misha’s skin again and he had to make a conscious effort to keep them by his side.

“Nope. We got to go,” Misha said determinedly while taking a step back and trying to straighten out his already rumpled shirt. “They’re expecting us. And we got to sober up anyway.” The shirt didn’t seem to want to comply and Misha looked at it with a frown before shrugging and giving up.

Jensen watched him with a fond smile. “You’re always going to be a fashion disaster, aren’t you?”

Misha looked down at himself, shrugged again and nodded. “Probably.” Then he suddenly grinned. “But you’re not going to tease me about it.”

“And why is that?” Jensen asked, even though he already knew the answer. He had to try hard to hide his eager smile.

“Because I have the power to make you regret it. And I’m going to use it.” Misha tried to sound stern but he couldn’t quite hide the excited anticipation in his voice, either.

“Promise?” Jensen asked because they both knew that there was no way out for Jensen when Jared led the assault. He’d take part and then await Misha’s revenge. The thought alone was enough to make his stomach erupt into butterflies.

“Promise,” Misha answered and leaned back in to steal another kiss. Suddenly, he chuckled. “Hey, you know what? I agree with the girls, Vicki had a very good idea there.”

Jensen outright laughed at that. “You notice that only _now_?”

“I might have thought it once or twice before,” Misha admitted. “Should we go and eat some calories that we can burn off later?”

“Sounds like a plan,” Jensen nodded. He looked around the room one last time, making sure they hadn’t forgotten anything they needed to take. His eyes landed on the letter, disregarded on the bed now. He shook his head fondly. He didn’t know who the authors were but he hoped this whole adventure went as well for them as it had for him.


End file.
